La caduta dei Khan
La caduta dei Khan (Khanfall) è un articolo della rubrica Ucharted Realms, scritto da Kelly Digges e pubblicato sul sito della Wizards of the Coast il 18 febbraio 2015. Racconta parte della storia di Tarkir. Prefazione Sono trascorsi numerosi anni da quando Sarkhan Vol ha salvato Ugin dalla morte per mano di Nicol Bolas. Oltre mille anni prima del periodo in cui nacque Sarkhan, Ugin era in vita, addormentato nel suo bozzolo di edri. Sarkhan Vol è svanito nel flusso del tempo, portato verso un destino incerto. Per Sarkhan, per Ugin e magari per l'intero multiverso, questa è una gradita notizia. Per i clan di Tarkir, le azioni di Sarkhan hanno invece provocato straordinarie avversità. Le tempeste draconiche si sono intensificate e i clan vengono sopraffatti. Daghatar, khan degli Abzan, ha recentemente abdicato a favore del drago Dromoka in un disperato tentativo di salvare il suo popolo. Tra le alte montagne dei Jeskai, il khan Shu Yun ha indetto una riunione senza precedenti, un incontro di menti con lo scopo di realizzare l'impossibile, per evitare che i khan diventino solo un ricordo del passato. Storia "Nonostante sembrino in conflitto, i clan vivono in una discreta armonia", disse Shu Yun. Camminava al ritmo che desiderava. Gli unici suoni nella sala dell'alta torre erano i suoi passi sommessi e il leggero sussurrare di un pennello inchiostrato sulla carta. "Gli Abzan sostengono la stabilità e il commercio, pattugliando le strade principali. I Mardu si estendono in lungo e in largo e uccidono i draghi che altrimenti diventerebbero una minaccia per gli altri clan. I Temur sono un popolo robusto, con profonde radici spirituali, e i loro sciamani avvisano gli altri clan dei pericoli che si celano. Anche i Sultai, inaffidabili come sempre, mantengono sotto controllo i parassiti e gli orrori delle terre paludose. I Jeskai, al di sopra degli altri nei loro monasteri di montagna, hanno il ruolo di memoria di Tarkir e tengono traccia di racconti, segreti e verità che potrebbero altrimenti perdersi nel susseguirsi degli eventi". Mentre parlava, un'adepta dal capo rasato entrò e si inginocchiò pazientemente. Shu Yun sapeva che, se lui avesse voluto, lei avrebbe atteso per ore, ma avrebbe dovuto avere un motivo straordinario per tale gesto. Questa era solo la sua attività preferita, una storia di Tarkir, sebbene ultimamente avesse maggiore fretta. "Sì?", disse lui. "Maestro", disse l'adepta sollevandosi e inchinandosi. "I delegati sono giunti". "Ti ringrazio", rispose lui. "Portali nei loro quartieri e verifica che siano di loro gradimento. Si lamenteranno del freddo. Fai in modo che ciò non sia attribuito alla nostra ospitalità, ma solo alla nostra posizione geografica". Lei si inchinò. "Chiedi a tutti loro di incontrarmi qui, tra un'ora", aggiunse Shu Yun, "con una scorta ridotta". Avrebbe scoperto molto dal primo arrivato e dall'idea di ogni khan di scorta ridotta. "E ricorda di rivolgerti loro con il titolo di khan", disse sorridendo. "Sono le loro usanze". L'adepta uscì di fretta e Shu Yun si voltò verso il suo fidato scrivano, Quan. Quando Shu Yun aveva disposto questo incontro, aveva portato Quan con sé. Non vi era scrivano più affidabile e Quan sarebbe stato in grado di scrivere per ore senza fermarsi. "La dettatura è sufficiente per oggi", disse Shu Yun. "Ma avremo altro materiale per gli Annali prima che il giorno termini. Come sta la tua mano?". "Come sempre, Maestro", rispose Quan. "Sono pronto". "Molto bene", disse Shu Yun. "Questo incontro potrebbe essere teso o addirittura violento. Prendi nota di qualsiasi cosa succeda. I nostri discendenti te ne saranno grati". Se mai avremo discendenti. Era da anni che le tempeste draconiche si erano intensificate. Su tutto Tarkir, come in un istante, erano mutate da un semplice mantenimento del numero di draghi a un enorme aumento, con grandi nubi minacciose di ali e zanne che sbucavano da un cielo rovente. Nessuno ne conosceva la causa, che più non importava. Questo incontro, questo raduno di khan, era il tentativo disperato di Shu Yun di aumentare la probabilità di sopravvivere. Si avvicinò alla finestra. L'aria batteva gelida sulle sue spalle scoperte, ma la notò solo lontanamente, come si notano le nuvole all'orizzonte. Quella spalla era rimasta scoperta per molti decenni, da quando aveva ucciso il suo primo drago ed era stato marchiato con il tatuaggio del drago serpeggiante dei guerrieri del fuoco spettrale. Sotto di lui si stendeva il grande lago che circondava l'isola su cui era stata costruita la Fortezza di Dirgur. Le acque erano ricoperte da piccole imbarcazioni, pronte a disperdersi nel caso le sentinelle avessero suonato le campane per avvertire dell'avvicinarsi dei draghi. Nella corte sotto la torre, un piccolo contingente di soldati Abzan stava sbarcando da un'imbarcazione da guerra. Dirgur non era né la più raggiungibile né la più sicura tra le quattro grandi fortezze dei Jeskai, ma era la più vicina alla Via del Sale e ai territori degli altri clan. Shu Yun osservò dalla finestra, in meditazione, perdendosi nel fischio del vento e nella danza delle onde dalle creste bianche, attendendo che gli altri khan lo destassero. Quan, sempre attento, era seduto dietro di lui, pronto in caso questo stato di meditazione portasse a un'improvvisa aggiunta agli Annali. La prima a giungere fu la khan dei Mardu, Alesha, la quale era accompagnata da solo due guardie: un gigantesco orco maschio e una slanciata donna dallo sguardo acuto. Il capo di Alesha era scoperto e la sua lunga chioma era libera. Era giovane e fiera e Shu Yun si chiese se lei sarebbe risultata in grado di comprendere il suo punto di vista. Alesha gli lanciò un sorriso da predatore. "I Jeskai vi danno il benvenuto", disse Shu Yun inchinandosi. "E i membri del clan Mardu mi hanno detto che è solo una frase di circostanza", disse Alesha allegramente. "Ma ormai sono qui. Se sarete disposto a parlare, io sarò disposta ad ascoltare. Mi auguro solo che non abbiano già scelto un altro khan". La sua guardia del corpo si corrucciò e disse "Seguono solo voi, mio khan". Alesha si voltò verso di lui e il suo sorriso svanì. "Le tue parole sono vere", rispose lei, "finché non li guido dove non mi vorranno seguire. E questo potrebbe essere il caso". "Allora vi do il benvenuto con ancora più piacere", disse Shu Yun. Poco dopo giunse Reyhan, una donna tarchiata, carica di armi e armatura, khan degli Abzan. Daghatar, antico khan degli Abzan e formidabile condottiero, si era piegato al servizio di un drago e aveva portato la maggior parte del clan con sé; questo era stato il gesto che aveva portato Shu Yun a indire questo incontro senza precedenti. Reyhan era un mezzo khan con un decimo di un clan e Shu Yun sapeva che gli altri non l'avrebbero considerata alla loro altezza. Reyhan si inchinò a Shu Yun e Alesha, come imponeva il protocollo. La sua guardia d'onore di quattro soldati Abzan prese posizione lungo il muro. "Benvenuta", esordì Shu Yun. "La vostra partecipazione ci rende onore. Siete quelli che hanno meno da rischiare tra noi tutti". "Forse", rispose Reyhan. "Ma siamo anche quelli che subiranno le più grandi perdite in caso di fallimento". L'arrivo successivo fu di Yasova, khan dei Temur. Shu Yun l'aveva incontrata una volta, molti anni prima, quando non era ancora khan. In questa occasione appariva esausta più di quanto la sua età prevedesse, sostenuta dal suo lungo bastone con un artiglio in cima. Lei era venuta da sola. Shu Yun la accolse con un inchino, che Yasova restituì prontamente. "Piacere di rivedervi, Artiglio di Drago", disse Shu Yun. "Non sono sicura di poter dire altrettanto", rispose Yasova. "Nessuna offesa, ma preferirei che nessuno di noi fosse qui". "Nessuna offesa", rispose Shu Yun. "Sono convinto che ognuno di noi preferirebbe qualcosa di diverso. Ma la situazione è precipitata". Ultimo arrivato, ansimante per la scalata e buffamente ricoperto da un ammasso di pelliccia, fu Tasigur, l'arrogante e infido khan degli arroganti e infidi Sultai. Al suo seguito era una decina di truppe Sultai: tutti umani, notò Shu Yun, e tutti viventi; tra loro non vi era alcuno dei nauseanti zombie sibsig. Tasigur era il più giovane e il più fiero tra tutti i khan, ma gli ultimi anni non erano stati semplici per lui. La preoccupazione era visibile sul suo volto, che appariva ancora più smorto del solito. Osservò la stanza con i suoi piccoli occhi. "Che io sia dannato", disse sommessamente. "Siamo davvero tutti qui". I suoi occhi si spostarono su Reyhan. "D'accordo, quasi tutti. Senza offesa, non sia mai". Gli occhi di Reyhan si fecero più stretti. "Siate tutti benvenuti", disse Shu Yun. Nell'angolo, Quan iniziò a scrivere silenziosamente su una nuova pergamena. "Questo incontro è senza precedenti e sono spiacente della mancanza di un chiaro protocollo. Mi aspetto però che ognuno di noi interagisca con gli altri con il rispetto dovuto al nostro ruolo". "Assolutamente", rispose Tasigur con un inchino. "Perdonate la mia scortesia, stimata...". "Reyhan", disse l'Abzan a denti stretti. "…khan Reyhan. Come ho già detto, le mie intenzioni non erano scortesi, ma solo dovute alle tragiche circostanze in cui tutti noi ci troviamo". "Tragiche circostanze", grugnì Alesha. "Se le tue circostanze fossero più favorevoli, non ho dubbi sul fatto che non saresti venuto. Ciò che vedo è che ora sei il signore del nulla, tranne qualche scheletrico servitore e qualche insetto assetato di sangue. O forse i naga sono tornati a guidarti per mano?". "Che divertente!", disse Tasigur. Confrontò duramente il khan dei Mardu, sebbene dovette alzare lo sguardo per guardarla negli occhi. "Pensi che si tratti di qualcosa di più di un onorato bandito ricoperto di polvere e...". "Basta!", disse Shu Yun. La guardia del corpo di Alesha appoggiò la mano sull'impugnatura della sua ascia. "Basta con le discussioni", continuò Shu Yun. "Ci troviamo qui perché tutti noi e tutti i nostri clan sono in grave pericolo. Non possiamo più permetterci di lottare tra di noi. Non possiamo più neanche permetterci di combattere contro i draghi separatamente. Dobbiamo essere alleati o i nostri stili di vita saranno destinati all'estinzione". Alesha sostenne lo sguardo di Tasigur per un po' e poi scosse la testa. Fece un cenno e la sua guardia del corpo si rilassò. "Shu Yun ha ragione", disse Alesha. "Se le circostanze fossero migliori, nessuno avrebbe viaggiato fino a qui". "No", rispose Tasigur con sguardo severo. "Non l'avremmo fatto". "I draghi", continuò Shu Yun, "stanno invadendo le nostre città, ovunque. Nessuno può negare che le tempeste colpiscano più spesso e con maggiore intensità. Ci sono troppi draghi. Nessuno sembra essere a conoscenza della causa, di cosa è cambiato. Ma sappiamo tutti che è così". "Io conosco la ragione", disse Yasova sommessamente. Gli altri khan si voltarono verso di lei. Shu Yun si voltò bruscamente verso Quan, che era intento a scrivere e non aveva notato lo sguardo del khan su di lui. Bene. Yasova crollò. Appariva provata. Sconfitta. Shu Yun trovò questa visione molto più scoraggiante dei bisticci dei khan più giovani e fieri. "Si tratta di un fatto avvenuto anni fa", raccontò Yasova. "Avevo avuto una visione... più o meno. Avevo previsto che le tempeste draconiche sarebbero terminate se io...", fece una smorfia. "So come appariranno le mie parole. Ma ho visto che le tempeste sarebbero cessate se io avessi aiutato il maligno spirito drago a uccidere il grande Ugin". Ci fu mormorio nella sala. Tutti conoscevano il nome Ugin, anche se nessuno era in grado di comprendere cosa fosse esattamente. I Jeskai lo conoscevano come fonte di saggezza, origine della magia che permetteva loro di nascondersi alle predazioni dei draghi. "Hai cercato di... uccidere lo Spirito Drago?", chiese Shu Yun. "Ho dovuto!", rispose Yasova. "Il vostro popolo muore a causa dei draghi proprio come il mio. Se voi credeste di avere la minima possibilità di porre fine alle tempeste e di ottenere il controllo sui draghi, non cerchereste di coglierla?". "Porre fine alle tempeste avrebbe conseguenze molto maggiori del controllo sui draghi", disse Alesha. "Porterebbe alla loro estinzione". "Uccidere Ugin farebbe terminare le tempeste?", chiese Tasigur. I suoi occhi brillavano di avidità. "Potremmo quindi liberarci dei draghi una volta per tutte?". Yasova scosse la testa. "Sono stata una sciocca", disse lei. "Ugin è potere. Lui è la forza della natura. Anche con l'aiuto di uno spirito, come ho mai potuto illudermi di distruggerlo? Come ho mai potuto avere questa idea?". "Che cosa è successo?", chiese Reyhan. "Ho guidato lo spirito fino a lui", disse lei. "Gli ho mostrato la via. I due draghi hanno combattuto nei cieli sopra la tundra. Il mondo ha tremato". "Ricordo dei sismi", disse Shu Yun, "proprio prima dell'intensificarsi delle tempeste". "Tutto si stava avverando. L'altro spirito ha abbattuto Ugin e poi è svanito. Poi... poi lui è arrivato. Un altro spirito. La prima volta è apparso come un vagabondo e poi come un grande drago, di una specie che non avevo mai visto. Si definiva sar-khan, grande khan. Mi ha narrato di un futuro senza draghi, ma non quel futuro di prosperità che avevo visto io. Un futuro in cui i khan erano consumati da lotte intestine e Tarkir era un luogo di rovina e guerra. "Il corpo di Ugin ha colpito il terreno; in quel momento ho compreso che questo sar-khan stava dicendo la verità. Ugin stava morendo e una forza vitale del mondo sarebbe morta con lui. Le tempeste stavano morendo con lui. Per un attimo, ogni cosa era paralizzata. Il sar-khan era ferito. L'ho guarito, con l'obiettivo di porgli delle domande, sicura di aver vinto, non più sicura di aver vinto una giusta battaglia. Ma lui... lui ha usato un tipo di magia che non avevo mai visto prima. Ha racchiuso Ugin in un gigantesco bozzolo di pietra, incisa con rune draconiche. La sensazione di paralisi è terminata. Le tempeste hanno ripreso con maggior vigore e il cielo ha iniziato a ululare con rabbia alla mia arroganza. Il sar-khan è svanito, ritornato da chissà quale mondo degli spiriti da cui era giunto qui. "Non sapevo cosa fare. Tutto era diventato peggiore di come era prima. Ho cercato di mettermi in contatto con l'altro spirito drago, per informarlo che Ugin era ancora in vita, per implorarlo di portare a termine il suo lavoro. Ho cercato di aprire un varco nella pietra, con tutta la forza a mia disposizione. Ho anche cercato di guarire Ugin attraverso la pietra, per implorarlo di calmare le tempeste o almeno riportarle a come erano prima. Nessun risultato. Nessun graffio. Nessun respiro. Il bozzolo è ancora là, con Ugin al suo interno. Le tempeste si sono scatenate da quel giorno". Per un attimo, nessuno rispose. "Tu", disse Reyhan. "Tu hai permesso che ciò accadesse. Tu hai fatto sì che accadesse. Hai ucciso migliaia di persone del mio popolo e obbligato altrettanti a inginocchiarsi davanti a un drago! Hai idea di ciò che hai provocato?". Yasova fece un respiro profondo, ma non disse nulla. "Hai qualcosa da dire in tua difesa?", continuò Reyhan. "Esiste anche un solo motivo per cui io non dovrei trascinarti all'unica fortezza Abzan rimasta sotto il nostro controllo e appenderti alle mura alla vista di tutti?". Shu Yun si mise tra Reyhan e Yasova. L'incontro era stato una sua idea, protetto dalla sua tregua, e non avrebbe permesso che terminasse in modo violento. "No", rispose Yasova. "Nessuno. Sono giunta da sola. Ho lasciato il mio clan nelle mie terre. Se vuoi uccidermi per ciò che ho fatto, uccidimi. Volevo solo fare in modo che qualcuno conoscesse la verità". Si sentì il rumore del pennello sulla pergamena. "Hai agito come pensavi fosse giusto agire", disse Alesha. "Nessuno può incolparti di questo". Reyhan aggrottò la fronte ma annuì. "Non ho interesse a trovare un colpevole", continuò Shu Yun, "o a dare assoluzioni. L'obiettivo è avere una maggiore conoscenza. Magari questa conoscenza potrà salvarci". "Ciò che dobbiamo fare è ovvio", disse Reyhan. "Dobbiamo unire le nostre forze e aprire quel bozzolo". "Abbattere Ugin", disse Tasigur. "Porre fine alle tempeste". Yasova apparve scossa. "I Jeskai non supporteranno alcun tentativo di uccidere lo Spirito Drago", disse Shu Yun. "Ugin è sempre stato alla ricerca dell'equilibrio. La vostra memoria è così corta? Ci ha donato la magia dell'occultamento, l'ultima volta che sembrava che i draghi ci stessero per sconfiggere. Per lui, sia i clan che i draghi hanno diritto di vivere. Se lui fosse vivo e vegeto, non ci troveremmo in questa situazione". "Allora apriamo il bozzolo e lo guariamo", rispose Reyhan. "Se per lui l'equilibrio è davvero importante, interverrà. E se non lo farà, avremo sempre il piano di Tasigur". "Potrebbe aiutarci come potrebbe punirci", disse Alesha. "Ciò di cui ci dobbiamo preoccupare sono i grandi draghi; in sua assenza stanno prosperando. Dimenticatevi di Ugin. Dobbiamo concentrare i nostri sforzi nel tentativo di uccidere i signori delle stirpi". "Non è necessario", disse Shu Yun. "La distruzione dei draghi non è una soluzione migliore della distruzione dei clan. Dobbiamo ottenere l'equilibrio. Abbiamo bisogno di Ugin". "Il tempo dell'equilibrio è passato", disse Tasigur. "Dobbiamo...". "Aspettate", disse Alesha. "Lo sentite anche voi?". Le voci dei khan si fecero silenti e ognuno poté udire ciò che aveva udito lei: un basso e funebre rintocco di campane, lontano a est. Poi un altro, più sonoro... e un altro ancora. "Draghi", disse Shu Yun. Si portò velocemente a una finestra sul muro a est, quasi correndo. Sopra il lago, pesanti forme con corte ali si muovevano sull'acqua con una formazione a V; le loro ombre si increspavano dietro di loro. Erano decine. Alla testa della formazione si trovava il più grande, una maligna macchia di oscurità contro il cielo. "Silumgar", disse Shu Yun. Il grande drago delle paludi non aveva mai osato recarsi nelle montagne. I draghi erano molto territoriali; erano sicuramente guidati da Ojutai e dalla sua stirpe. Tutti i khan tranne Yasova iniziarono a impartire ordini, inviando messaggi alle loro truppe, per prepararsi all'attacco. Poi si udì il suono di altre campane. A nord. Shu Yun andò a una finestra che dava verso nord. Ojutai in persona scivolava sulla superficie del lago, con onde di ghiaccio che vorticavano dietro di lui. Insieme a lui erano almeno venti draghi della sua stirpe, tanto eleganti quanto Silumgar era pesante. Shu Yun aveva combattuto una volta contro Ojutai. Era stato fortunato a sopravvivere e non gradiva il pensiero di fronteggiare di nuovo il grande drago. "Non ho mai pensato di essere così rincuorato dalla vista di un drago", disse Reyhan. "Combatteranno gli altri... Vero?". La corte venne invasa da scene di caos non appena gli ordini dei khan furono ricevuti. Il rintocco delle campane era continuo e da ogni direzione. Sopra la linea dell'acqua, i due imponenti gruppi di draghi si diressero l'uno verso l'altro, si scontrarono... e si unirono in una nube unica di morte crescente in veloce avvicinamento alla Fortezza di Dirgur. "Si stanno dirigendo qui", disse Shu Yun. "Si stanno dirigendo tutti qui". "I draghi non collaborano", disse Yasova. "Non è mai successo". "Possono farlo", rispose Shu Yun, "se pensano di poter uccidere i khan". "Non dovrebbero neanche accettare servitori umani", commentò Reyhan. "I tempi sono cambiati". L'evidenza, in avvicinamento dal lago, era davanti ai loro occhi. "Come possono sapere che siamo qui?", chiese Alesha. "Nessuno di noi ha utilizzato alcun vessillo. Non penso che collaborerebbero così solo per attaccare una fortezza". "Qualcuno deve averli informati del nostro piccolo incontro", disse Reyhan. La mano di Alesha andò subito alla sua arma e i suoi occhi furono su Shu Yun come quelli di un'aquila che osserva un coniglio. "Qualcuno deve averlo fatto". Si sentì il rintocco delle campane. I draghi si stavano avvicinando. Quan continuava a scrivere. "Non ho fatto nulla del genere", rispose Shu Yun. Passò una mano sopra al suo tatuaggio, che scintillò di una luce magica. "Nessun drago sopporterebbe di vedermi vivere. Come potrei mai allearmi con loro?". "Sacrificheresti la tua stessa vita e anche le nostre, se sapessi di poter salvare il tuo clan", disse Alesha. Le sue due guardie del corpo erano dietro di lei, con le armi pronte. Shu Yun esitò. "Vero", disse infine. Scosse la testa. "A dir la verità, non penso che servirebbe". "Dov'è Tasigur?", chiese Yasova. Tutti gli occhi si voltarono verso le guardie di Tasigur. Una metà di loro aveva lasciato la stanza per comunicare gli ordini dei khan e il khan dei Sultai non era più presente. "Pensavo che non avreste più chiesto", disse il comandante della guardia di Tasigur, un uomo coperto di cicatrici in un'armatura ornata. Alesha e le sue guardie del corpo caricarono e il caos si scatenò nella stanza. Shu Yun scivolò di lato, mantenendo un occhio sulla battaglia. "Quan", disse. "Dammi gli Annali. Non devono andare persi. Sotto la fortezza si trova una stanza in cui saranno al sicuro". "Li porterò laggiù", rispose Quan. Iniziò a raccoglierli, scocciato per le macchie create dall'inchiostro ancora fresco. "Io sarò più veloce", disse Shu Yun. Indicò con gli occhi la finestra. Gli occhi di Quan si spalancarono. "Maestro, non potete", disse Quan. "Sei preoccupato per la mia sicurezza?", chiese Shu Yun con un sorriso. "O per le pergamene?". "Per le pergamene", rispose Quan senza esitazione. "Nessun individuo è fondamentale per il clan, mentre la conoscenza è la nostra linfa vitale". Shu Yun si inchinò profondamente. "Sei un uomo saggio", disse. "Consegnami le pergamene. Questo è un ordine. Farò in modo che siano al sicuro, qualsiasi cosa succeda". Quan finì di raccogliere le pergamene e di metterle nella loro custodia e le consegnò a Shu Yun, con un inchino. Non si trattava di tutta la storia privata che Shu Yun chiamava Annali dell'Occhio Saggio, ma almeno gli ultimi capitoli e il resoconto di quel tragico giorno sarebbero sopravvissuti, mentre il resto sarebbe stato al sicuro nella Fortezza dell'Occhio Saggio, almeno per un po'. Shu Yun fissò la custodia delle pergamene alla cintura. Le guardie di Tasigur erano morte, insieme a due degli Abzan, e Alesha stava rimuovendo dalla sua lama il sangue dell'uomo coperto di cicatrici. Reyhan stava curando una ferita sulla spalla e la magia di Yasova la stava già saldando. "Forza", disse Alesha. Stava di nuovo sorridendo, quell'inquietante e mesto sorriso. "I khan, uniti contro i draghi. Non esattamente ciò che speravate, ma ce lo faremo bastare". Shu Yun si inchinò. "Credo di avere un ruolo diverso in questa storia", disse. "Buona fortuna e buona caccia. Non sottovalutate Ojutai; è più astuto di ogni essere vivente. E se trovate Tasigur... ricordategli che si è recato qui in un momento di tregua". Shu Yun osservò fuori dalla finestra. I cieli intorno alla torre erano pieni di draghi di due stirpi e sputavano acido ghiacciato e corrosivo dalle fauci. Si concentrò, trovò il momento giusto e saltò. Il vento soffiava intorno a lui. Poi i suoi piedi atterrarono su una superficie: la pelle scivolosa e coperta da scaglie di uno dei draghi di Silumgar. Si accovacciò, sbilanciato dalle ingombranti pergamene. Si ricordò della sua prima uccisione. Nessuna corda, nessun aiuto, solo un avventato giovane e un drago molto sfortunato. Il suo tatuaggio di drago brillò di energia magica e il suo palmo colpì il cranio del drago in un luogo molto particolare. Il drago sussultò, ruotò e iniziò a cadere. Un ammasso della sua sostanza corrosiva sibilò sulla manica di Shu Yun. Si aggrappò al corpo inerme e in planata che scendeva a spirale verso il suolo. All'ultimo momento, Shu Yun saltò dal dorso del drago, si girò in aria e atterrò accovacciandosi. Il drago atterrò di muso dietro di lui, con un sinistro scricchiolio. La corte era un insieme di soldati in corsa, draghi mitraglianti e un crescente ammasso di cadaveri. Shu Yun corse verso i cancelli della fortezza. Giunto all'interno, Shu Yun incrociò le truppe che correvano in direzione opposta. Seguì un percorso particolare, attraverso corridoi e scale, fino a una sala indefinita nelle profondità sotto la fortezza. Ringraziò la fortuna e il destino per aver trascorso parte della sua gioventù a Dirgur, scoprendone i luoghi segreti. Spalancò la porta. La stanza era polverosa e inutilizzata da molto tempo. Appoggiò la custodia delle pergamene in un angolo, si voltò e se ne andò. C'era un chiavistello sulla porta e una chiave nel chiavistello. Chiuse la porta, prese la chiave, la ingoiò con un sussulto e corse indietro verso la corte. Arrivò in un attimo alla luce del sole. Vide moltissimi cadaveri umanoidi e pochi di draghi. Ammassi di liquido nero fumante e lastre di ghiaccio deturpavano la corte e le mura degli edifici. Un'ombra passò sopra di lui, seguita da una immensa forma che planò a terra proprio di fronte a lui: Ojutai in persona, incombente sopra di lui, con la testa reclinata da un lato. "Ojutai", disse. Allargò le braccia, con i palmi rivolti verso l'alto. "Tu sai chi sono. Tu sai ciò che ho fatto. Un giorno ho sognato di affrontarti di nuovo, per mettere alla prova le mie abilità contro le tue. Ma oggi sono qui con uno scopo diverso". Cadde in ginocchio, guardando Ojutai verso l'alto. Dietro il drago, attraverso la finestra della torre, Quan li osservava. Shu Yun fece un cenno e Quan abbasso il capo. "Uccidimi", disse. "Uccidi tutti quelli che portano il marchio degli ammazzadraghi, se questo è il tuo volere. Ti offro la mia vita. Ma ti imploro, da maestro a maestro... risparmia il mio clan". Ojutai emise un flusso di ruvide sillabe draconiche. Un aviano atterrò di fianco al drago, indossando vesti che Shu Yun non riconobbe. L'aviano, a quanto pare il traduttore di Ojutai, trasformò il discorso del drago in parole comprensibili: "Il signore dei draghi accetta i tuoi termini". Le fauci di Ojutai si aprirono e il freddo che ne uscì era il cuore di un ghiacciaio, la fine del mondo. Così cadde il khan dei Jeskai. Quan vide il suo maestro morire, ricoperto di brina e congelato in una posa di miserabile supplica. Nessun individuo è fondamentale per il clan, aveva detto. Ma Shu Yun era il più importante. Yasova, Alesha e Reyhan avevano unito le loro forze. Reyhan era posizionata dietro con le sue truppe, intenta a combattere i draghi, finché non vennero sopraffatti. Reyhan venne sconfitta da Silumgar in persona. Yasova e Alesha si imbarcarono su un piccolo e rapido battello con le guardie del corpo di Alesha. Quan li vide salpare, mentre la magia Temur e l'arcieria Mardu facevano cadere nel lago i draghi che li seguivano, finché non raggiunsero le coste opposte e la presunta sicurezza che la Via del Sale poteva offrire. In quel momento la battaglia era terminata e Quan non aveva fatto nulla. Era un artigiano e uno storico, non un combattente. Il suo compito era di osservare. Silumgar e i suoi draghi erano partiti, scacciati dalla stirpe di Ojutai subito dopo la fine delle ostilità. Quan pensò di averne visto uno trasportare un umano. Nella corte, i monaci e i soldati Jeskai stavano deponendo le loro armi e si prostravano di fronte al grande drago Ojutai. Quan si affrettò a unirsi a loro. Si mise in ginocchio davanti al drago, che torreggiava su di lui. Quan non era come Shu Yun. Non aveva mai affrontato un drago. Si prostrò di fianco al corpo congelato del suo maestro. Il drago ruggì e fischiò. "Il grande Ojutai dichiara che i Jeskai non esistono più", disse l'aviano. "Il vostro khan e una delle vostre fortezze sono cadute. Le altre faranno presto la stessa fine. Il grande Ojutai ordina che...". L'aviano si arrestò per un attimo e poi continuò. "... che questo corpo e gli altri caduti vengano smaltiti senza cerimonia e che... che ogni persona con il tatuaggio dei guerrieri del fuoco spettrale venga messa a morte". Ci fu un mormorio di rabbia tra le persone raccolte, ma erano circondati da draghi. Ojutai parlò di nuovo nella lingua draconica. "Tu", disse l'aviano, facendo sollevare Quan. "Sei uno scrivano?". Quan annuì, tenendo lo sguardo sulle sue dita macchiate di inchiostro. "Il grande Ojutai ha un compito per te", disse l'aviano. "A partire da oggi, i clan non esistono più. I khan non esistono più. Queste parole non verranno più pronunciate. Passa in rassegna tutte le tue pagine, in ogni archivio, e cancella tutti i nomi dei clan. La storia che racconti inizia da oggi". Quan guardò gli occhi luccicanti di Ojutai. Pensò a ciò che aveva scritto oggi, in qualsiasi luogo l'avesse nascosto Shu Yun. Si augurò che qualcuno lo trovasse. Si augurò che venisse tenuto al sicuro. "Sarà fatto", rispose. Tasigur tremò dalla rabbia. Silumgar era penetrato a forza nel palazzo, abbattendo i muri lungo il cammino. Il drago aveva trasportato il trono, il trono di Tasigur, nel luogo d'origine nella sala grande, e poi si era accucciato intorno e si era addormentato. La saliva colava dalle fauci di Silumgar, sgocciolando sul trono e corrodendo le sue decorazioni. Essere riportato indietro da Dirgur in una di quelle grinfie piene di scaglie era già stata una pessima esperienza. Vedere un drago rovinare il suo tesoro più prezioso, nel suo stesso palazzo, senza neanche preoccuparsi di svegliarsi, era troppo. La naga traditrice Shidiqi, che aveva abbandonato Tasigur e si era schierata con Silumgar, attendeva di fianco al drago. Tasigur si terre a rispettosa distanza, ma la sua pazienza era agli sgoccioli. "Sveglialo!", ordinò. "Ho un incontro con lui!". "Silenzio, verme!", rispose Shidiqi. Si stava chiaramente divertendo. "Il signore dei draghi si addormenta e si sveglia quando più gli aggrada. E non gradisce affatto essere disturbato". "Ti ho detto di svegliarlo!", urlò Tasigur. "Mi era stato promesso un ruolo di prestigio! Questa... questa... questa invasione non faceva parte degli accordi!". Silumgar si agitò. Shidiqi strisciò indietro, fuori dalla portata dei suoi artigli. L'umore del drago poteva essere pessimo al suo risveglio. Il drago aprì un occhio e brontolò in lingua draconica. Shidiqi rispose e Silumgar brontolò di nuovo. "Il signore dei draghi vi presenta le sue scuse", disse facendo le fusa. "Vi era in effetti stato promesso un ruolo di prestigio". C'è qualcosa di strano, pensò Tasigur. Lei era troppo felice, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti. Lui si voltò, ma si trovò circondato da tre servitori zombie. Due lo afferrarono per le braccia e il terzo gli mise un pesante collare intarsiato d'oro. Era agganciato a una catena placcata oro, che si sviluppava a terra... fino all'altra estremità, che Shidiqi offrì a Silumgar. "Non puoi fare questo!", urlò Tasigur. "Avevamo un accordo! Io sono il khan!" Il drago strattonò la catena malignamente e ruggì. Tasigur rotolò sul pavimento di pietra. Shidiqi si abbassò vicino a Tasigur. "Il signore dei draghi desidera informarvi", disse, "che i khan non esistono. Pronunciate ancora quella parola, verme, e scoprirete nuove e creative interpretazioni della parola 'agonia'". Tasigur cercò di alzarsi in piedi, ma Silumgar lo fece vacillare, avvolgendo la catena dorata intorno al suo spesso e gommoso avambraccio. Scivolò e cadde impotente sul pavimento, finché non si accovacciò ai piedi del signore dei draghi, mentre la bava acida di Silumgar cadeva pericolosamente vicina. Il drago brontolò di piacere. Shidiqi si chinò e portò il suo volto molto vicino a quello di Tasigur, sapendo che lui si poteva muovere solo verso Silumgar. "Il signore dei draghi vi vuole confermare", disse, "che questo è un ruolo di grande prestigio". Il suo sorriso era maligno. "Dopo tutto, Tasigur", continuò, "voi siete il suo trofeo più prestigioso". Daghatar terminò la lettura della lettera. La lesse di nuovo, per essere sicuro, e poi la ripiegò a metà nitidamente. La lampada a olio che bruciava sulla sua scrivania si offuscò leggermente. Reyhan era morta, caduta durante un qualche disperato incontro dei cinque khan. Tra tutte le persone, il khan dei Temur, Yasova, aveva deciso che Daghatar dovesse sapere che Reyhan era caduta salvando le vite di altri due khan. Saresti dovuto essere tu, disse una voce nella sua testa, con tutta la malvagità di uno spirito inferocito. Ma il Ricordo era perduto. Era solo la sua voce, il suo senso di colpa. Appoggiò la lettera ripiegata sul tavolo, vicino alla lampada. "Beril!", chiamò. Un sottile soldato ainok con una pelliccia marrone entrò nella tenda, quasi prima che finisse di pronunciare il suo nome. "Signore!". "Invia un messaggio al signore dei draghi", disse lui. Sia Abzan che khan erano "parole dimenticate", da non pronunciare, quindi scrisse il suo messaggio con eufemismi ora divenuti familiari. "Ho ricevuto notizia che il condottiero della resistenza è caduto", disse. Sospirò pesantemente. "Informa il signore dei draghi che, se ci muoviamo ora, possiamo costringere la resistenza ad arrendersi... o sconfiggerla". Beril sostenne il suo sguardo per un attimo. Era stata tra le sue forze per molto tempo e aveva la percezione delle sue sensazioni relative agli ordini che impartiva. "Sì, signore", disse sommessamente. L'apertura della tenda si chiuse e lui si voltò verso il tavolo. Raccolse la lettera, ne appoggiò un angolo alla fiamma tremolante della lampada a olio e la osservò ridursi in cenere. Pronunciò silenziosamente una preghiera proibita, una preghiera che aveva recitato molte volte a voce alta, rombante, udito da interi reggimenti. Era una preghiera per i caduti, una semplice espressione di speranza che le loro anime potessero trovare un luogo per riposare in pace. Si chiese se l'anima di Reyhan avesse un luogo tranquillo in cui riposare. Alesha cavalcò più velocemente possibile, con le sue due guardie del corpo ai lati. Portava il suo stendardo, chiaramente visibile attraverso la steppa. Da qualche parte davanti a loro, in continuo vagabondaggio, si trovavano i Mardu. Il clan. Il suo clan. Li aveva lasciati per perseguire questa speranza, ma era stata ridotta in cenere, come tutto ciò che i draghi toccavano. Maledì Tasigur, maledì la sua fuga, maledì il fatto che potrebbe non aver mai il piacere di infilare la sua lama nelle sue carni, fine che si merita. Una tempesta era in arrivo, lontana all'orizzonte. Fulmini rossi e porpora scoccavano attraverso il cielo e le oscure forme dei draghi stavano già apparendo tra le nubi. Le tempeste apparivano così frequentemente ormai e ognuna faceva nascere altri draghi. Ripensò a Daghatar che si inginocchiava di fronte a Dromoka, oppure a Tasigur e a chissà quale accordo era riuscito a strappare a Silumgar. Pensò a Yasova, che, prima che i loro destini si separassero, aveva accennato a qualche tipo di accordo con Atarka. E con Ojutai appollaiato in una delle loro quattro fortezze, i Jeskai prossimi a capitolare. I khan sono caduti. Ma le persone sono ancora vive. I clan non stavano morendo. Stavano cambiando. "Pensi che i Mardu possano mai sottomettersi a un drago?", chiese a voce alta. Jagun Compagno d'Ala, il suo orco guardia del corpo, si voltò sulla sella. "I Mardu non si fanno sottomettere", urlò più forte del rumore degli zoccoli. "Ma vi seguiranno, ovunque andrete". Avrebbe preferito morire che affrontare una vita da servitrice di un drago. Il pensiero della morte non la preoccupava. Ma il pensiero del suo popolo, un intero stile di vita, spazzato via... "Guardate", disse Doshiyn Trafiggiocchi, l'altra sua guardia del corpo, indicando quasi dritto davanti a loro. Lei era una donna riservata, di poco più anziana di Alesha, con occhi svegli e mano ferma. Alesha allungò il collo e vide. Un'ombra oscura si stava muovendo velocemente attraverso la steppa, così bassa che un guerriero avrebbe probabilmente potuto colpirla con una lancia... se avesse voluto smettere di vivere. I fulmini increspavano l'aria nella sua scia, bruciando il terreno. Si trattava di Kolaghan, il più rapido essere vivente, l'ombra stessa della morte. E lei stava per incrociare il suo cammino. "Fermatevi!", urlò Alesha. "Preparate le armi!". Le tre cavalcature si voltarono. Alesha e Doshiyn incoccarono le frecce e Jagun sollevò una enorme lancia. Kolaghan sembrava non averli visti. Si stava dirigendo verso la tempesta, per accogliere la sua nuova covata e affermare la sua autorità. Tre umanoidi a cavallo erano per lei insignificanti. "Aspettate", disse Alesha. "Attendete il mio segnale". I gioielli di Kolaghan avvamparono e lei ruggì e modificò la sua direzione per andare verso di loro. Il grande drago incombeva più immenso che mai. Si avvicinò e virò, osservandoli. Le sue fauci si spalancarono, pronte a scagliare proiettili di fulmini che li avrebbero fritti prima che il drago li raggiungesse. Alesha sollevò il suo arco, pronta a dare il segnale. I loro sguardi si incontrarono. Per un breve istante, sembrava che il tempo di fosse fermato. Le fauci del drago si chiusero. Alesha abbassò l'arco. E Kolaghan li superò, sferzandoli con una nuvola di polvere carica. "Non avete dato il segnale", disse Doshiyn. "Avrei potuto colpirla". Alesha voltò il cavallo, osservando Kolaghan che svaniva rapidamente all'orizzonte. "Ora comprendo", disse lei. "Gli altri draghi vogliono il comando. Vogliono essere chiamati signori, essere serviti e riveriti". Portò una mano dietro la schiena, prese lo stendardo dal supporto sulla sella e lo scagliò a terra. "Kolaghan non desidera il comando", disse. "Avrebbe potuto uccidere il khan dei Mardu se solo avesse voluto... e lo sapeva. Ma io sono ancora qui". "Che cosa volete dire?", chiese Doshiyn. "Non siamo costretti a sottometterci", disse Alesha sorridendo. "Dobbiamo solo cercare di continuare". Jagun non le restituì il sorriso. "Non penso di farcela", rispose lui. "Questa è la direzione che voglio prendere", disse Alesha. "Scegli se seguirla oppure no". Incitò il suo cavallo e si lanciò al galoppo. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, le sue guardie del corpo la seguirono. Tre guerrieri a cavallo inseguirono l'impossibile proiettile di oscurità chiamato Kolaghan, lasciando lo stendardo del khan dei Mardu nella polvere dietro di loro. Yasova Artiglio di Drago camminava lentamente di fianco a un mammut morto su una slitta. L'odore di sangue fresco era opprimente. Tenne una mano su Anchin, il suo felino dai denti a sciabola. Lo aveva nutrito con tutta la carne d'alce che era riuscito a mangiare prima che abbattessero il mammut, ma i suoi istinti lo spingevano ad affondare la sua testa nella carcassa ancora calda e a gustarne le carni. Ma il mammut non era per lui. Lei ne aveva presa solo una parte, la punta di una delle zanne, che aveva segato scrupolosamente. Aveva ancora quel pezzo d'avorio nascosto. il suo piccolo seguito di guerrieri scortò il corpo del mammut fino alle montagne, fino a una stretta valle chiamata Ayagor. Il trespolo di Atarka. I draghi circondavano la carovana e Yasova teneva gli occhi aperti, pronta a scacciarli. Nessuno atterrò, probabilmente per rispetto dei terreni di caccia di Atarka. I krushok che trascinavano la slitta ansimavano e ringhiavano, a disagio per la presenza di carne cruda e draghi che volavano su di loro. Uomini e donne che arrancavano insieme a lei non erano di umore migliore. La valle di Ayagor si aprì davanti a loro. All'altra estremità si trovava un gigantesco ammasso di ossa bruciacchiate. Un'ombra oscurò il sole e l'enorme Atarka piombò al suolo davanti a loro, come una valanga. Il suo corpo irradiava calore, le sue corna brillavano per la temperatura interna e le sue fauci erano mezze aperte, pronte a soffiare fuoco su tutti loro. Anchin ringhiò. Yasova tirò Anchin dalla collottola, finché non la seguì. Lei e i suoi guerrieri tornarono dalla strada da cui erano giunti, con Anchin dietro di loro. Si nascosero dietro un macigno per osservare. Atarka osservò questa strana scena per un attimo, poi ruggì e scatenò un fiume di fiamme che uccise i krushok, scottò la carne del mammut e ridusse in cenere la slitta. Poi divorò il mammut, staccandone grandi brandelli di carne e infine masticò la spessa pelle bruciacchiata dei krushok. Una volta che Atarka apparve soddisfatta, Yasova uscì da dietro la roccia. Lasciò il suo bastone. Il capo di Atarka si sollevò improvvisamente e sangue colò dal suo muso. Osservò Yasova con sguardo affamato e la sua bocca si aprì. Yasova indicò i rimasugli della carcassa del mammut e poi spalancò le mani vuote. "Atarka!", disse. "Non ho più intenzione di combatterti. Sono stanca di lottare. Questo è stato un dono. Risparmiaci e ne seguiranno altri". Atarka reclinò il capo, poi ruggì e tornò a masticare i krushok. "Sembra che ci abbia congedati", disse Yasova. Radunò i suoi guerrieri e lasciò la valle. Camminarono in silenzio, tornando alla caverna che usavano come nascondiglio dai draghi. Qualcuno accese un fuoco. Yasova estrasse il pezzo d'avorio dalla zanna del mammut e iniziò a inciderlo con un piccolo coltello, continuando il lavoro che aveva già iniziato. "Non so quanto tempo sarà necessario affinché Atarka comprenda che preferiamo cacciare per lei rispetto a combattere contro di lei", disse Yasova. "E sono ancora meno sicura del fatto che a lei interessi dire agli altri draghi di non mangiarci". Scosse la testa. "In ogni caso, è un inizio". "Ne siete sicura?", chiese uno dei guerrieri, un giovane uomo dal volto armonioso di nome Yeran. "No", rispose Yasova. "Ma sono sicura che non saremmo sopravvissuti con il nostro vecchio comportamento". Terminò il suo lavoro e osservò il pezzo di avorio di mammut alla luce della fiamma. Era un semplice intaglio, con immagini grezze e rune sciamaniche a rappresentare un gruppo di persone... Temur, questo era ciò che le rune significavano... che offrivano carni al drago Atarka. Si alzò e andò verso un basso ripiano di roccia, su cui appoggiò il pezzo d'avorio, di fianco a un secondo. Il secondo era l'immagine di un uomo con ali da drago, con una runa dal significato di khan incisa due volte, al di sotto di una tempesta draconica. "Il futuro non è ancora scritto", disse. "Sta a noi scriverlo, insieme. Un giorno dopo l'altro". Categoria:Pubblicazione Web